To Love a Saint
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: After taking over the Zin Empire, Hayley has something that she wants to tell her lieutenant. But will everything work out ok, when it turns out there are more of the saints left than originally thought? Post saints row 4 and therefore contains spoilers. Contains lesbians, so don;'t like, don't read. Female bossxShaundi and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! New story!**

**Ok, so I have never written anything involving a lesbian relationship before, so if it's inaccurate to how those sorts of things work, I'm sorry.**

**Also, if you just so happen to read my other story, Family Bereavement, this is not in anyway related to it. It reuses the same character but this is a different timeline**

There was one place on the zin mothership that was more interesting than the others.

The entire ship was virtually a control room or storage for humans and velociprators (as it turned out, the pods were 80% humans and 20% thought to be extinct dinosaurs) but here was one section that could pass for a small town that had been created inside a military facility.

There were clothes stores and food restaurants and apartments. Basically all of your modern conveniences, as well as an isolated simulation zone that always loaded a sports field for any type of sport.

"Wow…maybe we won't need to find a new earth after all" Hayley walked down the corridor/street and looked at the surroundings. The area worked on levels that went up at least 40 stories, and to her eyes, it could hold every human on this ship. "How many people could be held here?"

"About 30% of those onboard" Kinzie said matter-of-factly, which caused the boss' heart to sink. She had heard the figure 3 million being tossed around in relation to the humans on board, and while Hayley wasn't too sure on how much 30% of those would be; she knew it wouldn't be many.

"That would mean not many people, I guess"

"No, less than the population of Timor-Leste" It was a place Hayley had never heard of, but she assumed it had a low population, not that it mattered anymore, as whatever was left of this Timor-Leste place was now floating freely in outer space, like every other country on what was earth.

"We will have to selectively go through those in the pods and release them. You could effectively create your own master race, boss" Kinzie was looking at a device not too dissimilar to a cell phone, and therefore didn't notice the change in expression on Hayley's face.

"Fuck that. We release random people and see how things go. Find any of our friends on board then release anyone else" Hayley had always had a negative view on the whole 'master race' idea, and thought that no human was better than another, whether they be male or female, black or white, gay or straight. Heck, it took her long enough to decide she didn't want velociraptors running around in the ship. The zin were enough to handle, dinosaurs known for their speeding nature would've been too much.

"Ok, whatever you say boss" Kinzie began to walk back to the saints hub, or the ship, as it was known for a brief period.

Hayley held a lot of hope that some of her friends were on board. She missed Oleg like crazy, and it took her a long while to completely accept his death. For that time, the only thing that kept her going was that her other friends might still be here. That in some pod there was Angel, and Zimos, and -for Kinzie's sake- Viola, as the night before Hayley caught Kinzie crying over her and the fact she was dead. The chances were all the hope Hayley had for her friends was a waste and that she should be happy with who she does still have, rather than unsatisfied and wishing for others to still be here.

"Huh…" Hayley's communicator, or cell phone as she had named it after a huge rant one night about how it essentially does the same thing, vibrated in her pocket. It was a message from Shaundi.

"_Boss, you said to meet you on the bridge, where are you?"_

"Shit." Hayley jammed her communicator back into her pocket and ran full speed towards the bridge.

When Hayley arrived Shaundi was about to leave, and sighed when she saw her finally show up.

"Boss, I was waiting for twenty minutes, if you're going to be late, text me f-"

"Shut up! Look, during the whole killing zinyak and failing at saving earth things, I had sex with everyone who was on the ship with us. It was to fill the hole that was left by all our friends dying and I've felt this way for a really long time and Shaundi I don't know how to say this but-"

"Ok…stop for breath…" Hayley was talking so fast that Shaundi could hardly understand what she was saying.

Hayley inhaled, opened her mouth, and promptly closed it again. She repeated this procedure a couple more times before sighing and telling Shaundi it didn't matter then turning to leave.

Shaundi knew that whatever the boss wanted to say to her was important, as she was extremely reckless and impulsive and if she wants to say something, she says it. The last time she was like this was after she had her brother assassinated.

As it turned out -or at least according to Kinzie- the saints leader was actually deeply upset after realising that, as far as family went, she was the only one still alive.

Her parents had been killed in a drive-by shooting, her older brother, Daxus, was blown up on that boat and Shaundi had been with the secret service when Drake was killed.

Yes, it had to be something important or deeply personal, Shaundi had decided, and she also promptly decided to give the boss a few days to try and say…whatever it was again, before she pressed the matter with her.

-Several hours later- **(A/N: flawless scene change ftw)**

It was roughly 2 am, and Hayley had been trying to sleep for the past 3 hours, but couldn't after how she left Shaundi.

She had spent so much time deciding whether or not how she felt was true, and to leave it now would be insane. It took her 5 and a half years to establish the truth and to shy away in cowardice made Hayley want to rip her hair out. She was so close to crying at this current moment, she felt like finding Zinyak's corpse and ripping every bone out of that spineless, shithead's carcass.

_Funny, I don't remember the last time I cried_

There was a faint knock at the door and Hayley called out that it was open.

When Shaundi walked into the room (she had decided she was going to press the issue after all), Hayley had a reasonable amount of trouble shutting her mind up, but managed to do so nonetheless.

"What was wrong with you earlier?" Shaundi cut straight to the chase and all Hayley could think about was how much she admired that trait. It wasn't too dissimilar to her.

"Nothing…I just wanted to say something, realised it was stupid and decided not to" Hayley was certain that she had gotten away with her little slip up earlier, until the slightly younger woman pointed out the remnants of a feed dogs t-shirt that Hayley had managed to recover whilst they were time travelling.

"Ok, so maybe it is something serious, but it doesn't matter" By this point Shaundi had sat on the bed beside her and Hayley was having a lot of difficulty with averting her gaze from her lieutenants voluptuous breasts.

_She has to be at least a double- what? Shut up…oh god_

Averting her eyes from Shaundi's boobs meant that Hayley was staring directly into her eyes, and had been for about 20 seconds.

Her body acted on impulse and she kissed Shaundi as hard as she could.

"Oh," It briefly escaped Shaundi's lips, and while she was neither fully enjoying nor hating the current experience, she wasn't holding back on responding.

The next 30 minutes were spent releasing years of built up attraction and lust, and by the end, neither woman had any regrets.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I think I've ever seen…" Shaundi murmured sleepily, brushing her hand through Hayley's dyed, dark orange hair.

"And you have the most beautiful tits I've ever seen" Shaundi would've laughed at Hayley's remark if she wasn't so spent, after all, it was just like her boss to say something like that.

Hayley pulled Shaundi closer to her and within minutes they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I wedged two chapters together but there is more to come from this!**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

Simulated daylight flooded in through the window, and Hayley felt her heart sink when she realised Shaundi had left her room at some point. Then again, in the past, Shaundi had only exclusively fucked guys. It was understandable that she would have left.

Hayley promptly showered herself and went through to the control room of the ship, and didn't let herself seem phased when she noticed Shaundi wasn't there either.

"So, there are 6000 storage areas for humans. We can release 150 from each area. Still want to go through with random selection?" Kinzie had clearly filled Matt in on the plan at some point to just release random people. Hayley nodded and Matt began typing away at the keyboard, entering a lot of commands that Hayley couldn't even pretend to know what they did.

She wondered when Matt and Kinzie had gotten so friendly with each other. Of course, they weren't really out to kill each other towards the end of the Zin Empire, but there was still a decent amount of hostility when it came to who was more technologically savvy. Now they got along unbelievably well, with both of them offering each other tips with the technology they had access to.

_If it wasn't for Asha, Matt would probably be screwing Kinzie already_

Shaundi walked in through the doors and turned on her heel to leave when she saw the boss standing there. Hayley followed her out the door and pushed her against the railing.

"Don't you hate it when you screw someone, think they love you, then they fuck off? Because I fucking despise it!" Hayley seethed. Shaundi pushed her back and slapped her. She was going to comeback with a remark about how she'd gone through that a bunch of times, but then realised that this was her, and not the boss, who probably hadn't been through it all that much.

"I'm sorry" Hayley was rubbing her cheek, still mildly shocked at how much the slap hurt, but still being able to glare at Shaundi with eyes that could set her on fire.

All Shaundi could think about was how pretty her eyes were last night, and how deadly the pale blue now looked. It made her think about those old 70's B-movies where the zombie's had hallow eyes that still managed to bleed evil.

"Oh you're sorry? Good. Go tell that plate you smashed last week that you're sorry. I'm sure that will fix that up good too" Shaundi hated it when Hayley said things like that, because it was always true and always put someone through one hell of a guilt trip.

All Hayley wanted to do was ask her why she left, if she found it awkward, stuff like that, but by now she realised that her approach to the subject wasn't a very good one, and by now, the likelihood of getting a decent answer from Shaundi was pretty low

"Just…just tell me why you left? Was it awkward or what?" Hayley asked after calming down and noticing that her lover from last night was looking about as annoyed as her.

"I left because I don't know whether I like you. I want time to figure that out and when I know, I'll tell you. I've had casual sex with you before, but it was nothing like that…so I guess I found it a little awkward…but just give me time…ok?" A huge weight lifted off both of their shoulders, and while neither was content with how the conversation was left, at least they could move on from this for a while.

Hayley went to greet the new 300 people who had been released from two of the storage areas, and for the first time in her life, was happy to see Zimos strutting around, naked.

"Z! I thought you died!" Hayley went to hug him but instead shook his hand, before passing him his golden microphone, which had been found in the one of the rooms were the Zin evidently stored whatever was still on a person when they were abducted.

"No, these guys caught me and put me in a virtual human pony show" Pierce, who had gone along with Hayley to greet people, recoiled slightly and thought back to when they found Zimos in safeword. His shoes were sticky for a week after going there and subsequently, as much as he secretly wanted to, decided to never step foot in that place again; at least until the whole building was jet washed with disinfectant.

Zimos was the only one of the 300 released that Hayley and her lieutenant recognised, but there was still another 5998 storage areas to be cleared, meaning that Angel and Viola could still possibly be alive. Hayley wracked her brain for anyone else who she cared about but came up blank. Maybe Killbane was in one? She would love to kill him if he was.

Everyone integrated well into society and it was determined that there would be three day periods between every two storage areas that had people released.

Hopefully some more old friends will show up, but in the meantime, Hayley had to use all she had to distract her from Shaundi.


	3. Chapter 3

It was roughly 8pm, and Hayley was back in her room after greeting all the people that had been let out of captivity that day.

Food containers were laying around randomly on the floor, as well as a couple sets of underwear that she had managed to find while inspecting her new empire.

The saints leader pulled a small black box with a purple fleur-de-lise haphazardly painted across the top. Hayley had made it back when she first joined the saints when she was 15, and had originally used it as a place to keep her more private possessions, as her unloving parents periodically raided her room –which was the basement- for anything that she may have recently stolen from them or her brothers. The saints symbol had stopped her parents from checking inside, as they knew gangs like to keep things to themselves, seeing as they were both former gangbangers themselves.

No, instead of containing things like money and a cell phone, the box contained a piece of broken knife from when Hayley was stabbed when she was partaking in fight club (someone had decided to break the rules and take in a knife to win), a bullet from the first time Hayley was shot, and numerous memorabilia from the gangs that the saints had taken out over the years. There was also several pictures.

The first one Hayley grabbed was of her and her two brothers, because as much as she hated them; it was the only piece of evidence that she even had a family.

In the picture, her older brother, Daxus, was standing behind her younger brother, Drake. Hayley herself was standing a good two feet from them. Daxus already had a scar running from the right side of his mouth to his ear, which came from when he pissed off some guy and consequently had been given a Chelsea grin or Glasgow smile, despite the fact he was 16. Drake had a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat, as it would likely have been his first day hanging out with his older brother, to get to grips with the street, even though he was only 4. The saints boss herself was wearing a plastered on smile, because this was just after her parents had accepted her back after she 'stole' money from them. (They didn't are for the fact that she was only 10 years old, they still kicked her out anyway)

Putting it back she picked up the next picture, which was of Hayley herself, just after she got a cover up on the tattoo she'd got when she was 14.

It was ridiculous how vividly she remembered getting the cover up…

"_I don't get it. If you're not in the brotherhood, why are you getting a brotherhood tattoo?" Shaundi asked on the way into Rusty's Needle._

_Both the Saints boss and lieutenant had decided to cover up tattoo's that they had, and sign up for laser treatment for the other tattoo's they had._

"_Because I want to remember them, how they offered me 20%, how they killed Carlos, how that bitch, Jessica, got squished in her car" Hayley handed the design over to the tattoo artist, who quickly began to draw up a more intricate design that would eventually cover up the stupid spider web tattoo forever._

_She had no idea why she decided to get a web tattoo in the first place, she hated spiders, in fact that was her only intense fear that she had never gotten over (Gat had found it hilarious last week when the boss called him and she was crying while asking him to get to her place and get rid of a spider), maybe because when you're 14, getting a tattoo is cool, no matter what it is and how much it doesn't mean to you._

"_Hey, I just want my tattoo covered, but kept the same. Like make it black or something" Shaundi asked the other tattoo artist who worked in the place._

_Within five minutes, both women were sitting down having their new tattoo's replace the old. Shaundi's was coming along quickly, while Hayley was thankful for her high pain tolerance, because she knew this tattoo would take a long time yet._

"_What's wrong with your tattoo anyway?" Hayley asked Shaundi, who shrugged and said something about pink being too girly. In all honestly, the boss agreed with her, she had no idea how people even liked that repulsive colour, but it was a bit of a stupid reason to get a tattoo recoloured…then again, she was having a tattoo covered up that she had only got because she thought it would be cool, hence why she decided against responding to Shaundi._

_After a gruelling 7 hours, Hayley's tattoo was completely done, and Shaundi was busy trying to book an appointment at image as designed to have her tattoo removed._

_Hayley was proud of her young lieutenant, as she was trying to turn her life around. Not 'go back to college and get a degree' turn her life around but 'new look and no drugs' turn her life around. So far Shaundi had ditched the dreadlocks and cut down on her loa dust use by half. She was even being more responsible with sex, as far as Hayley had heard from Shaundi's numerous new ex's…or lack of._

"_Ok, that's both of us with appointments now. It is your leg, right?" Shaundi asked after putting the phone down, the question to which Hayley nodded in response. The bullet tattoo only her right calf was another 'good idea at the time' tattoo._

_After paying the tattoo artists, Shaundi and Hayley decided to head out for a bit before their tattoo removal. They ran into Pierce, which Hayley was grateful about, as she was beginning to feel awkward being around Shaundi._

The picture was placed back, and a large smile was on the boss' face. She rubbed her right arm and looked at her brotherhood tattoo, and was still hooked on the opinion that it was her best tattoo. Since then Hayley had gotten four more tattoos: Waves and two katana's, which symbolised the fall of the Ronin, on her left thigh; three skulls on her upper back, which were meant as a tribute to Maero, Kazuo Akuji and the general, the heads of the three gangs Hayley had taken out when she retook Stilwater; a pile of skulls that trailed up the outside of her right leg, which were meant as a tribute to all the gang members she killed and finally, Hayley had a tattoo of stars and small circles around her left eye. It was arguably her most painful tattoo, but one that had suited her very well.

Of all her current tattoo's, there wasn't a single one that filled her with regret, and she was happy she got most of them between taking back Stilwater and becoming a celebrity, because she had a somewhat better judgement then than she did when she was 14 and 15.

Hayley remembered how the fame changed all the saints. It made the saints leader herself lose sight of running a street gang for a short time, focusing more on interviews and getting publicity, rather than taking out whoever wanted their crown, hence how the syndicate managed to slip into Stilwater unnoticed. Pierce became soft, way too soft, from all the luxury he got. Johnny had become a tad more peaceful, because the PR department never liked having to cover up a police shooting frenzy or a lot of mayhem. Shaundi had changed the most though, as she had managed to go from a cute, drugged up hippy, to a hot game show host. Hayley was still unsure as to which Shaundi she liked most, the one she fell in love with originally, or the one that she wanted to dive on most of the time.

By now it was 9, and Hayley decided to go down to one of the rec-rooms on the ship. In there was Johnny, Matt, Kinzie and Shaundi, as well as a few zin who decided to chill for the night.

"Hey boss, got you a beer!" Johnny held up a bottle and Hayley took it and smiled at him, before downing the entire contents in the space of 20 seconds. Reminiscing was fun, but it sure was tiring. The drinking then continued and lasted for about two hours, with the odd game of darts being thrown in as well as a game of pool between Matt and Kinzie, which the former lost.

By the time the bar rec-room had turned everyone away, the four of the five saints were ridiculously drunk, the only one who wasn't was Shaundi. Matt was on the verge of passing out and kept mumbling random words to Kinzie which Hayley and Johnny were too drunk to understand, but by the look on Shaundi's face, it wasn't anything pleasant for anyone, except maybe Kinzie, if Matt ever acted on what he was saying.

"Jesus, I can't believe what fucking light weights you all are!" The second youngest woman in the group called, after she had to keep stopping because the others kept falling behind. Shaundi was especially surprised about Johnny, because she always thought he would be able to hold himself better than this. Then again, he had probably not spent his college years (regarding he actually went, of course) and the years thereafter doing beer bombs at parties like she had.

Just then, Kinzie started laughing and mumbled out the boss' actual name, which none of the other saints knew. There was a huge lack of reaction, because Matt, Johnny and Hayley were too drunk to notice, but Shaundi had never known what her name was, until now.

By the time Hayley had gotten back to her room, only Shaundi was still with her.

"Hayley, you need to get to bed" Shaundi said, trying to push the boss into her room, as Hayley kept trying to get onto her lieutenant. She still wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship with her, and was not about to have sex with her until she did, which she still wouldn't do right now anyway, because she never agreed with screwing someone who was drunk while you were sober, because then you are taking advantage of them.

"Come on…I love you, Shaundi" Hayley's speech was slurred but it was still fairly easy to make out what she was saying. In the end, Shaundi pushed her into the room and closed the door as quickly as she could, to stop the boss coming out again.

On the inside, Hayley sank to the floor and passed out shortly afterwards, only waking up when the discomfort from sleeping next to the door in an awkward position got too much. It was only 5 am when she woke up, so she promptly took off her clothes and climbed into bed, wearing only her underwear, where she slept until midday.

**A/N: Well this certainly turned out longer than expected. (I haven't planned much of this story by the way, just improvising most of it).**

**Also I said the got their tattoo's removed at image as designed because to me, it makes more sense to get it removed at the plastic surgeons as opposed to Rusty's needle (or the wardrobe on saints row 2…and the first game I think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley was awoken by Kinzie knocking on her bedroom door. It was midday and she had one hell of a hangover, but she knew ignoring Kinzie and going back to sleep was not an option, because her lieutenant had taken to practically hammering the door with her fists.

"Boss! You have to wake up!" Kinzie shouted through the door, only for Hayley to tell her to go away and she'll be up in a bout 10 minutes.

"No! It's…we released more people and you have to see who we found!"

The words did not connect together all too well in the boss' head for a couple seconds, because her headache was preventing her from thinking properly, but she eventually realised what she had been told and threw on a pair of leather pants and her old biker boots, not bothering with a shirt to go over her bra.

"Who is it?" Hayley yawned, as they walked down the corridor to one of the storage room bays.

"Actually, it's a they" Angel and Viola flipped straight into Hayley's mind, and what hangover she had was quickly ignored by the total joy that she would see two of her friends again, until she realised it could just be Killbane and maybe even Dex, someone Hayley hadn't thought about in a long time.

When they arrived, Hayley saw in one of the pods a large human, who had a receding hair line and two scars on his legs. The knuckles were clearly callused from fighting and Hayley's heart sank down to the floor.

This was definitely Killbane, and the only happiness this brought was that she would finally be able to kill him…or torture him in a simulation, whichever would bring more fun (most likely the latter).

"Oh...awesome" Hayley sighed, but her mood quickly built up again when she saw that Kinzie still looked as ecstatic, if not more so, than before. The young woman grabbed her hand and dragged her to another part of the bay and stood her in front of another pod. It all made sense.

There, in the pinkish-orange fluid was Viola DeWynter. The woman Kinzie began to think of as a sister and the woman that Hayley had discovered wasn't a total slut, _total._

While they would have to wait for the others to be released first, neither woman could wait to release either of them, which was funny, seeing as everyone else did a vote to put them both back and forget that they were even on the ship in the first place, especially Shaundi.

"I don't see why you'd want to release that slut and Kilbane, Hayley" Shaundi sighed, and Hayley looked stunned at the mention of her name.

"What? How do you know that my name is Hayley?" No one had actually called the boss that since she was 16, and before then, it was still a rare occurrence. She was always known as the kid, the brat as well as the whore when she was younger, then the boss, president and most recently, the emperor (although she insisted that she still be referred to as boss and at the very most, president).

"Kinzie said last night." Hayley turned to Kinzie, whose eyes widened, as she couldn't remember saying that at all. She would have dived on her in that second, had Shaundi not calmed her down and asked her to accompany her to the bridge.

"I told her not to tell anyone. Do you know who else knows?" anger was the most present emotion in the boss' voice, but it left her expression when she was told that no one else actually remembered Kinzie saying anything, so it was only her, Shaundi and Kinzie who knew.

"Anyway…I wanted to talk to you about…stuff. Y'know, _that _stuff" Shaundi grabbed Hayley's hand and the latter suddenly prepared herself for the worse, "I thought about the other night, and I've never been with another woman before…well, if you ignore all the casual sex, and I like you, so.."

"Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend? That's all I want to hear" Hayley hadn't even registered what she said before it came out, and the butterflies in her stomach began to multiply a lot faster. Shaundi's dark green eyes were darting around the area around them, as if she was searching for the right word, or at least something to get herself out of the situation that became more and more awkward as the seconds passed.

"I…I honestly don't know, part of me wants to, and part of me thinks it's stupid. All I do know is that I like you and-" Hayley cut off Shaundi with a kiss that was quick, pulling away before her lieutenant had a chance to actually respond to it. Shaundi's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She quickly shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"And I guess…I guess we could try" Shaundi smirked at Hayley, who was still assessing whether or not what she just heard was real, but she didn't need to process it for too long, as Shaundi pulled her in to a slow and sincere kiss, that was only interrupted when Kinzie walked in.

"Oh…sorry" Kinzie's face was almost as red as her hair, and she hastily turned to leave before Hayley stopped her.

"Yes, Kinzie?" She asked, knowing her lieutenant wasn't likely to come to the bridge for no reason.

"We're ready to let Killbane out, if you want to come and look. Viola will have to be left for a bit though" Hayley just shrugged it off before saying she couldn't really be bothered for him, and that they should let him out and put him in the warden prison, where those horrible creatures that just about killed the saints boss were kept.

Shaundi asked if Hayley was completely sure she wanted to miss this, but the latter replied by kissing the former again. She was still in disbelief over what was happening, and every now and then was wondering what would have happened if she told Shaundi how she felt earlier.

"Why do you want Viola out?" Shaundi was staring straight into the boss' eyes with what would have been an uncomfortable glare if they weren't girlfriends.

"For Kinzie's sake. Also, while you hate her, I don't really have too much of a problem with her." Shaundi sighed and looked away and Hayley quickly kissed her cheek before running off to find Kinzie again, because she was curious as to what the ETA for the former morning star lieutenants' release was. Secretly, Hayley had a minor crush on Viola but it was nothing compared to how she felt for her girlfriend, so she had mentally assured herself that the desperation for finding Viola was nothing more than to make Kinzie happy…and to stop her from calling random women sisters (even though Viola had confided in pretty much everyone that it freaked her out big time when Kinzie called her that).

A couple hours after Hayley had arrived for to find out when Viola's release was, it was time for her to be let out.

Fluid splashed on the floor as the pod opened and Viola fell to the floor with a wet, slap noise. She picked herself up and looked dazed and confused, but she seemed to gain a slight understanding when Kinzie ran up to her with a towel to protect her dignity.

"W-where am I?" Viola asked before swaying a little and vomiting on the floor, a side effect from being kept in stasis, and when it was explained to her, she returned to looking extremely confused.

As she was last to be released that day, she was given some clothes and Hayley, Kinzie and a few other saints took her off to their most frequented rec-room, which was the bar, where they explained everything that happened.

"So…I'm on a spaceship…after being abducted by aliens…and Earth is just a few rocks floating off in space?" Viola was holding a bottle of beer and staring absently at it, while she tried to grasp the new information.

"Yep!" Hayley laughed at how Viola looked right now, which was both horrified and confused. It was a good idea to leave some of the extra details, like the zin (Hayley had told the alien race to keep away from the area with all the pods until they released the 900,000 that they wanted) and the time travel out.

Suddenly Viola burst out laughing and shook her head, before downing her bottle of beer and asking for another.

The saints drank a lot less than they did the previous night, as some of them still had hangovers and others just didn't feel like getting drunk when everyone else got tipsy at the very most. Johnny and Pierce left early on, and Zimos soon went off to find the other rec-room with strippers in it –turns out old habits do die hard-, even Shaundi left before 11, leaving only the boss, Kinzie and Viola.

"It's great to have you back Viola. You never showed me how to wash my hair like you do! Although, I think I'm going to turn in…can you show me tomorrow?" Kinzie had hope in her eyes and her slightly creepy smile stuck to her face.

"Sure. Goodnight" Viola smiled and Hayley waved at Kinzie as she left, smirking at Viola whose plastered on smile turned into a look of horror.

"Why did I agree to that?" Viola wasn't expecting an answer, which was good, because all the boss did was laugh before taking another swig from her bottle.

"Kinzie is a little bit weird" She said between gulps, and the other woman nodded in agreement, before saying that the way Kinzie is upsets her. Not only because of how the youngest woman on the ship was around other people, but because of how she referred to Viola as a sister, which reminded her of Kiki, who had died at the hands of Killbane.

_Oh right, she doesn't know about him yet…_

In an attempt to curb the mood before it got too melancholic, Hayley suggested they do shots, as both her and Viola never had the same bonding experience like she did with the other saints (well, there was the whole running from STAG but that doesn't really count), and Viola was already grabbing shot glasses and a vodka bottle from over the counter.

One shot turned into two, and two turned into ten.

At some point Viola had lost the temporary space suit she was wearing, and it wasn't long before Hayley lost her clothing too. Neither woman knew what was happening at this current moment but as they fell asleep in the corner, and sudden shock hit Hayley and she ran off without another word, grabbing her bra and pants and attempting to put them on without falling over in the corridor.

She had managed to get the woman she loved and cheat on her with her other crush, all in the space of 24 hours, and the reality was that if either woman found out, she would be stuck with them both, in the same confined space, for the rest of her life.

**A/N: *In Professor Farnsworth's voice* Good news everyone! This story now has a subplot that I will introduce at some point! I literally came up with that, and the ending two days ago aha**

**Thank the lord for the saints row wiki for giving me the idea!**

**Also, ooh drama!**

**(I may be a little hyper)**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


End file.
